


Technicolor World

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: YOI Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Colors, Friendship, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Yuri’s relationship with Yuuri is a complicated thing. It changes a lot over the years. From rivalry to friendship to confidant. He becomes a constant in Yuri’s life, one he’s grateful for (even if he’ll never admit it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Options: A, B, C, D. I have no excuse. I wanted to do them all, so I did them all. The way the soulmates thing works in this is you start to see in color after you fall in love with your soulmate. That’s it. Enjoy!

If he could, Yuri would be seeing red right now. He’s told that’s the color of anger and he feels beyond angry at the moment. Furious. Pissed off. Fuming. He’s a swirl of aggression with one destination in mind. Some would probably consider it rude, but Yuri just witnessed the most incredible step sequences he’s ever seen (far superior to his moronic rink mate) and he’ll be damned if he’s not going to light a fire under the guy’s ass. His jumps may have been atrocious, but he was enjoyable to watch nonetheless. He’s the type of competitor Yuri wants to go up against next year and he’s not going to let the other spiral down because of one poor competition.

His foot slams against the stall the other is locked in, then again when the door doesn’t immediately open. The moment it does, he starts yelling and spewing out anything he can think of that might get him fired up. It’s the kind of thing that would light a fire in Yuri and he can only hope it will end up doing the same for him. He won’t know until the other’s next competition, something Yuri will be sure to watch.

That night he finds out more about the Japanese Yuuri than he ever wanted or needed to know. He gets pulled into a dance competition, that he’s embarrassed to say he loses to the drunk man (not that he’d ever admit it out loud). He watches in horror as Yuuri and Christophe do unspeakable things on a pole that seemingly appears out of nowhere. He sees the moment Victor falls in love with the supposedly shy man, who is practically dry humping Victor in front of everyone, and finds it disgusting. It’s an all-around horrifying affair, one Yuri will be glad to forget about as soon as the night is over.

Yuri watches the other man’s next competition and it’s quite possibly the worst thing Yuri has ever seen. Not a single one of his jumps ends in him upright and his movements can only be described as jerky and uncoordinated. Any respectable figure skater would be mortified by such a performance and the fact Yuuri drops off the face of the planet afterwards, is a pretty good indicator that he was. Rumors start to circulate that Japan’s best figure skater might be retiring from the ice. Something Yuri wishes he could change, but he has other things to focus on, like preparing for his first year in the senior division.

When Victor runs off to Japan a few months before the new season starts, Yuri has a pretty good idea of why. The only problem is he doesn’t know where the Japanese skater calls home. He waits patiently for Victor to slipup and leaves for Japan the instant he finds out the city from Victor’s Instagram. It’s more of a small town than a city and Yuri might prefer it to St. Petersburg if he took the time to consider it. Admittedly, he’s more concerned with finding Victor and Yuuri than exploring Hasetsu (he still finds the time to make a small purchase for himself).

His time in Japan is eye-opening, but he leaves when the time comes because he knows he’s been beat. Yuuri’s performance may not have been perfect, far from it, but it’s the kind of performance you can’t tear your eyes away from. The older skater drew his audience in with the way he moved and the emotions he created in tandem with the music. Yuri can admit to himself that the pig beats him in that area, but that doesn’t mean he won’t get better and crush him during the season.

He returns to Russia with a newfound determination and agrees to training with Lilia Baranovskaya because he knows she can get him what he needs. Part of Yuuri’s appeal as a skater comes from his intense ballet background and while Yuri has had ballet training in the past, it’s nowhere near the level Yuuri has. He needs more flexibility and smooth movements and to entice the judges with his ability to do things the other skaters can’t. He’s younger and his body can do more. Lilia will be able to help him take advantage of that. It’s what he needs to win and he’s willing to push his body to its limits if that’s what it takes.

The start of the season rolls around in no time, he knows he’s more prepared than ever for it and he’s excited to find out he’ll be taking on Yuuri in Russia. Skate Canada goes well enough, he would have preferred gold to silver and beating JJ would have been a fantastic bonus, but he’ll take what he can get. He has bigger things to focus on with the Rostelecom Cup looming and he’s happy to see Yuuri does well at the Cup of China. Beating Yuuri in his home city will be great, but he still wants to go up against him at the Grand Prix.

Things end up getting a little dicey when Victor has to rush back to Japan because of something that happened with Makkachin. It’s obvious that Yuuri is shaken up by what happened and it shows in his free skate. It’s not the complete meltdown he had during his previous season, but it makes it so he barely qualifies as the last participant in the Grand Prix. Despite the fact he finds Yuuri’s performance infuriating, Yuri understands the man did his best to keep his emotions in check and gives him a little birthday gift (after a deserving kick in the side of course).

Somehow what was supposed to be a simple gift, ends up changing their relationship more than Yuri was originally anticipating. They exchange phone numbers while Yuri is seeing the other off at the airport and Yuuri texts him later to let him know he’s arrived safely. A few hours after that, he receives a picture of Makkachin looking completely happy and healthy in Victor’s arms. He replies like he doesn’t care, but he’s glad to see the old dog is still doing well. Apparently, that’s an open invitation for Yuuri to text and call him whenever he wants.

* * *

 

“How are things going in Russia?”

“Are you prepared for the Grand Prix?”

“Is Yakov pushing you too hard?”

“Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“When will you be arriving in Barcelona?”

“Do you have everything packed?”

“We’ll see you soon!”

* * *

 

At the hotel, he wishes Yuuri was there to drag him away when he starts to lose his temper at JJ and his ridiculous fiancé. It would have been nice to have Yuuri’s calming presence there to keep from taking his anger out on Otabek Altin. His bad temper doesn’t seem to faze the other man, which leaves Yuri feeling mortified and foolish. He considers getting in touch with Yuuri to let him know what happened, but that would mean telling Victor as well and he isn’t in the mood to deal with him.

His decision to explore Barcelona on his own ends up being a poor one. His crazy fans follow him around incessantly and annoy him to the point he has to sneak away. Somehow, he gets trapped in an alley and is considering his next move when someone pulls up next to him on a motorcycle. It’s not hard to figure out who it is, especially when he removes his sunglasses, but Yuri is understandably shocked to see him.

The headlines read “The Hero of Kazakhstan Steals Away the Russian Fairy,” not that he cares about what other people think. They have an enlightening conversation and come away friends at the very end of it. Otabek doesn’t leave his side afterwards. Instead, he takes Yuri to a small café and patiently listens to him talk. It’s exhilarating to have someone’s full attention for something that isn’t figure skating.

It shouldn’t be surprising when Yuuri, his sister, his ballet instructor, and Victor show up to ruin everything. Not long after, Phichit and Christophe also show up and Yuri beginnings thinking of ways to get out of this mess. The only reason he doesn’t is because Otabek sits next to him and doesn’t appear to be desperate to leave. He’s perfectly calm about the change and raises an eyebrow at Yuri when he catches him staring.

Everything appears to be going fine. They all have a pleasant enough dinner together and avoid talking about the competition the next day. When Phichit notices the rings on Yuuri and Victor’s fingers, things go downhill quickly. Victor starts going off about it being an engagement ring and them getting married once Yuuri wins the gold. The other competitors at the table get rattled by the mention of it, but Yuri is too busy starting at the pig to notice what the others say.

He’s looking down at the ring on his finger with wide eyes and a blush is steadily filling his cheeks. There’s an unmistakeable sparkle in his eyes and Yuri feels an irrational surge of anger at the fact Yuuri can now see in color. Honestly he thought it would happen sooner, he’s seen the way the two act around each other, so being angry about him finally seeing in color makes no sense. Victor started seeing colors after the banquet last year and Yuri hadn’t gotten upset about that.

For once, he’s glad when JJ shows up to ruin the mood and takes the opportunity to slip away from everyone else. He’s able to keep his frustration at bay during his short program. He goes as far as thinking about Katsudon and Victor during his performance, along with his grandpa and new friend. The anger flares to life right before his free skate when Victor informs him Yuuri is considering retiring after this season. It’s unacceptable and Yuri plans on telling him so through his performance.

When he falls during his performance, he brushes it off and skates the rest of it flawlessly. After it’s all over, it haunts him. He’s terrified that one mistake will keep him from getting the gold and Yuuri will get the perfect reason to feel comfortable retiring now. Tears roll down his cheeks as he collapses on the ice with his hands covering his face. Instead of Yakov meeting him the moment he steps off the ice, it’s Yuuri there to pull him into a tight hug and whisper thank you in his ear. He fights the urge to cry again and hugs Yuuri back so tightly, he can hear the man struggling to breath.

The gold goes to him. It’s a narrow victory, but he can’t stop smiling. Yuuri ruffles his hair affectionately and places a crown of flowers onto his head with a little smile. This time it’s Yuri who hugs him and he can feel the press of their medals against his body. The hug is returned with enthusiasm, but not to the degree Yuri had taken it to earlier.

“I’m so proud of you. You were absolutely incredible out there. Everyone is talking about what an amazing young man and skater you’re becoming.”

“Thanks.” Yuri pulls back a little so he can look Yuuri in the eyes when he asks his question. “You’re not retiring, right? That’s why you were thanking me.”

“No. I’m not going to retire. I didn’t want to drag Victor down. He’s still so talented and has so much left in him.”

“Only because of you.”

“I know that now.”

“Because you see in color.”

Yuuri’s face twists into a bit of a frown, then it smooths back out. “Are you mad about that? The other night you got this weird look on your face after it happened.”

“I don’t know why I was. It’s stupid.”

“Of course, it isn’t. It’s okay to feel things you can’t explain. Maybe it’ll clear up in the future.”

“You sound like you know something.”

“Just a theory. We’ll see whether it ends up being right.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“No. That’s for you to figure out.”

* * *

 

“I hate you.” Despite the fact Yuri was expecting Yuuri to laugh, the older man looks at him with horror in his eyes. A hand wraps around Yuri’s waist and he’s tugged into their apartment before he can protest. The door clicks shut behind him (Yuuri’s doing), then he’s smashed against Yuuri’s chest. “What are you doing? Get off me!”

“Yuri! You’re crying! What happened?”

“What are you talking about? I am not-” Yuuri pulls back far enough to wipe something off Yuri’s cheek and he catches a glint of gold glimmering on Yuuri’s finger in the process, causing him to let out an ugly sob. “You’re an asshole! You should have told me!”

“Told you what?”

“Your stupid ring!”

“Oh… Oh!”

The hands around Yuri’s waist move to his shoulders so Katsudon can guide him to the couch and shove him onto it. He disappears to the kitchen, then appears a moment later with two glasses of water in hand. His stupid ring shines again when it catches the light and Yuri fights his desire to strangle him in his own home. With an angry huff, he takes the water from Yuuri and wipes at his cheeks while Yuuri’s getting situated on the couch.

“When did it happen?”

“While we were video chatting. I freaked out, like a moron, then hung up on him. He probably thinks I’m the most ridiculous person he’s ever met. He’ll probably want nothing to do with me now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He feels the same and I’m sure he freaked out too when he started seeing in color.”

The grip Yuri has on his water gets even tighter and he forces himself not to throw it in Yuuri’s face. “What do you mean? He can see in color?”

“I thought you knew. Why do you think I tell you to wear green to make your eyes pop? He never stops staring at you when you wear green. It’s like you’re the only person in the room.”

“How would I have known? It’s not like he told me! Beka’s private about things like that.”

“I’m aware. It’s not like he told me. I just noticed. Guess I should have known you didn’t.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Yurio,” Both the waters are placed on the table, then Yuuri takes Yuri’s hands in his own and gives a little squeeze. “The two of you are a little blind when it comes to the other. Guess that explains why it took you so long to get your colors.”

“We’re not even dating.”

“You know getting your colors has nothing to do with that.”

“What if Otabek doesn’t want more?”

“Don’t be silly. Otabek has been in love with you for years. He’s been waiting for you because he didn’t want to pressure you into a relationship. He’s knows you’re the kind of person that has no problem going after what you want. I think he expected you to come to him when you were ready.”

Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That sounds just like Beka. He’s a moron.”

“Your moron.”

“Not yet. How mad will Victor be when he finds out I’ve disappeared to Almaty for a few weeks?”

“I doubt that’s necessary.”

“Yes, it is. I need to talk to Beka and I’m not doing in on the phone or computer.”

“You really don’t need to go.” Yuuri pulls his phone out of his pocket, then unlocks it with his finger and begins reading. “Hello, Yuuri. He’s still so formal. Would you mind checking on Yuri? I think I said something that might have upset him while we were talking earlier. I’m getting a plane ticket to St. Petersburg right now. I normally would give him time to calm down, but this time was different than normal. Thank you for your help. Then he sent me his flight time and number. You don’t need to go to Almaty.”

“I’m picking him up at the airport. Can I borrow your car?”

“Where’s your car?”

“I ran over here.”

“You-Yurio! It’s twenty degrees outside and you’re not wearing a coat!”

“I’m Russian. It’s fine.”

“That does not make it fine!”

* * *

 

“You should have told me.”

Otabek doesn’t jump in surprise like most people did when Yuri would sneak up on them. If anything, some of the tension in his shoulders drains and his body becomes more relaxed than normal. Something that only happens when he is around Yuri, not that Yuri has considered what that meant until recently. Now that he actually thinks about it, it’s reassuring to know him being there makes Otabek feel more comfortable.

“Not sure what you’re talking about.”

“The colors. Yuuri said you’ve had them for a while. Why didn’t you tell me?” Some of the tension returns to his shoulders, but he still turns to look at Yuri. “I think I deserved to know. It was because of me, right? Because you fell in love with me.”

The bag in Otabek’s hand is set on the ground and he easily crosses the space between them in a few steps. His hands cup Yuri’s cheeks so gently, Yuri can hardly feel the warmth coming from Otabek’s skin. One of his thumbs strokes across Yuri’s skin and he feels a shudder run through his body at the new sensation. Part of him hopes Otabek leans forward to kiss him, while the other is still looking for an explanation.

“I have only and will only ever love you. You give me clarity and not because of the colors. Even if I didn’t get my colors from you, I would have still loved you regardless. You inspire me and push me to be the best I possible can without even knowing it. You are the most incredible person I have ever met.”

“So, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yura, what would you have done if I told you before you were ready to hear it? Get distracted? Angry? Frustrated at yourself for not seeing them too?” The kiss Yuri had been hoping for gets pressed against his forehead and he does not blush because of it. “You’re an intense person. You go for what you want and push yourself harder when you don’t get something immediately. You treat life like you treat skating. I didn’t want you to treat love the same.”

“And now that I’ve figured it out? What’s your plan now?”

“Now? I’m going to grab my bags and we’ll go to your apartment so we can talk in private.”

“Sounds boring. I was hoping for something more adventurous.”

“Like what? Kissing in the rain?”

Yuri makes a sound of disgust, closely followed by a pleased hum when Otabek’s hands drop away from his face so his arms can wrap around Yuri’s waist. “Definitely not. It’s cold enough outside without the rain. I wouldn’t mind the kissing though. I’ve heard it’s enjoyable and Yuuri might have given me some tips.”

“Like what?”

“I’d rather show you. If you think you can handle it.”

“Keeping up with you will always be a challenge, but I think I can handle it. I’ve done a pretty good job so far.”

With a taunting smirk, Yuri pulls away and starts heading for where Yuuri’s car is parked out front. “Well, are you coming or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Next one will be up tomorrow!


End file.
